poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning of the Chronicles II
The Beginning of the Chronicles II is the second chapter of the Beginning prequel saga for The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summary 2 years have gone by since the incident with Darth Maglus and Nyx is now officially adopted by Thomas and Twilight. And so everyone is heading to Canterlot to celebrate Christmas, but Shining Armor isn't too comfy around Nyx yet. But things may taker a turn for the worst when four droids from Darth Maglus' army are after Nyx and they hire a pirate named, "Sailor John" to help them. Now Thomas, Twilight, and their friends will need more help to stop them or it won't be a very merry Christmas. But there's another threat for them, Dragons. Plot Opening sequence/Dragon attack! It has been 2 years since the incident with Darth Maglus and Nyx is now officially adopted by Thomas and Twilight. And is now the older sibling of 2-year-old Thomlight Sparkle, and Skyla, Yuna, and Sharon are learning to talk. And then suddenly, dragons start attacking! And So then the Equines and engines then prepare for battle. And soon they manage to hold them off. And soon after grabbing net full of sheep, the dragons leave. Heading to Canterlot/The Remaining Droids Soon, our heroes are on their way to Canterlot to go celebrate Christmas with their families. Although, Nyx isn't so sure that Shining Armor is still willing to trust her. Meanwhile, four droids that were in the Sith incident were contacting someone. Arriving in Canterlot/Meet the Magic School Bus Gang Soon our heroes arrived in Canterlot. And as they made their way to the Sparkle's place, they meet up with some old friends, the Magic School Bus gang! They then reveal they're old friends with the CMC. As well as Blythe, sees her school friends. And they introduce themselves to Nyx. Nyx is a little shy at first but starts laughing after Carlos says one of his jokes. Meet Sailor John/Enter Spud the Scarecrow Meanwhile, a Sailor is looking through a telescope from onboard a small dingy just outside Canterlot port. Then as our heroes are heading to pick up a Christmas tree, Thomas sets off to help Percy with the mail run for the night. And then they heard a sound. Our heroes look around nervously. Then out from a bush, was a scarecrow! Pepper then recognizes him to be Spud the scarecrow, her old friend from when she was younger. In a flashback, we see a younger Pepper sad, then sees a scarecrow. The Scarecrow then comes to life and begins dancing around. And then starts telling Jokes and doing funny things and makes Pepper laugh. And they become friends as the flashback ends. Spud then notices Nyx. And he makes funny jokes. Which makes her laugh and then they set off. Back with Thomas, he's chuffing along. And then he sees something rolling on the tracks. He then knew it was a boat! Thomas then sees a pirate! The Pirate notices him and introduces himself as "Sailor John". And then introduces Skiff. And he explains that he is in Canterlot for the holidays. Thomas decides to give them a push there. And soon they arrive in the town square but are seen by Blackie. After Thomas finishes with the mail job and meets back with the others, Blackie then sees John and Skiff. He then talks to John and asks what he's doing in Canterlot. John explains that he and Skiff are just travelers. Blackie accepts but his seventh sense says otherwise. Finding a perfect Christmas Tree/At the droids' lair Soon our heroes arrive at a huge tree lot to find a tree and Trivia *This marks the first appearance of The Magic School Bus Gang, Sailor John, Skiff, Spud the Scarecrow, The Maglus Droid Quartet and in The Chronicles of Equestria, and the Isle of Berk franchise *The storyline concludes in The Beginning of the Chronicles III. Scenes *Opening sequence/Dragon attack! *Heading to Canterlot/The Remaining Droids *Arriving in Canterlot/Meet the Magic School Bus Gang *Meet Sailor John/Enter Spud the Scarecrow *Finding a perfect Christmas Tree/ * * * * * *The Chase/ * *A Very Merry Christmas! *Second Dragon attack * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Written Stories